One hell of a spring break
by TheLlamaArmada628
Summary: I wake up and suddenly I have 15 countries I have to hide until I can send them back to their world, and if that wasn't enough, 2p!England and his buddies just moved in next next door for some random reason! This is going to be one hell of a spring break... Rated T for my and everyone else's mouth. Parallel Nations Vs. Regular Nations.
1. The Ring

**Hey guys, so my first fan fic was a bust, so here's another! Hope this one's better, kept reading other Fanfics about the author being pulled into Hetalia, but how about Hetalia being pulled here? Just a thought and then I just discovered the 2p!nations, and so this was born! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters, it's all Hidekaz Himaruya's.**

* * *

"Germany, recognizes his friend, Italy." Germany yelled.

"PAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTTAAAAA!"

This is probably the tenth time that I've watched this on Netflix and it never seems to get old, I've been a Hetalian for about 2 years now and a closet one at that, at least on my personal views about pairings.

I sat typing FanFiction when the door bell rung. Typically, I'd let it ring and wait for them to go away, but I thought 'Why not? 'So I opened the door and there stood an unusual character…and he was holding a tray of cupcakes.

"Hello! I'm your new next next door neighbor." He was in his early twenties maybe, strawberry blonde hair, thick eye brows, and as for his clothing it looked like he killed the cotton candy man, pink and blue er'where.

He gave me a weird look then handed me the cupcakes.

"Well, thanks. I wasn't aware there is a house there." Last time I checked it was an empty space, since this a relatively new neighborhood. His statement itself was just plain questionable.

"It's going to be built some_ acquaintances and I had pitched in for a big house there, see I am just finalizing the plans. I still live in London." He explained.

"Oh, well then welcome to Texas, Mr._"

"Kirkland." He improvised obviously.

"Carter." I just pulled my last name, but whatever as long as he couldn't stalk me or anything.

He stared at me for a while as if trying to figure something out as I was tempted to slam the door on his face. I was about to say 'bye' when he interrupted me.

"How old are you?"

"16, my birthday's on August."

"Oh! Well here, my gift to you." He dug in his pocket emptying out some suspicious looking items like surgical equipment and a small saw and putting them into the chest pocket of his pink sweater vest, and then pulled out a gold chain with a ring at the end and it looked expensive to say the least. _What the hell?! My birthday isn't till August!_

"Oh no, I couldn't." I said stepping back. _ I hate it when people do that, I feel all indebted and shit, I hate presents…_ I stood there trying to convince him to take it back when he shoved a cupcake in my mouth and insisted I keep it.

"Think of it as a personal gift from me to you." He smiled and then ran off in the, yeah, ran off, arms flailing and everything…

I shut the door and looked down at the cupcakes, damn, they look good, but I know mom wouldn't let me eat them, the 'no taking candy from a stranger' rule still applied, plus Mr. Kirkland was questionable to say the least.

I noticed one with a brown frosting and bacon bits, damn it! It's the legendary maple syrup and bacon cupcake. Okay, maybe one.

I took the tray upstairs and placed the ring on my armoire in front of the TV, then hopped on bed and ate that one cupcake, it was soooo good, but suddenly I was feeling a bit sleepy, damn it, if I was poisoned I'm going to kill him. I stared at Switzy giving Lichtenstein a lecture on strangers, damn it! He's riiiiiighhht. What the hell was I thinking? And what's this about letting TWO animals in the house?

I shrugged it off and laid down on my bed looking out the window. My bed is placed in a corner beside a window so I can see when it rains, and even though it wasn't raining, I was buried under 2 comforters, so I did what anyone would do. I clocked out.

* * *

I stirred in my sleep, damn, it's cold, I still have the blankets over me, what the hell? But I was too lazy and decided to just lay there annoyed and shivering. I could hear Hetalia in the background and suddenly sneezed.

"It's so cold." I shivered my eyes still shut.

"Aiyaa! She's awake, quiet down, aru!" China yelled, I don't remember that in the series, maybe I skipped an episode, it IS Netflix after all, they miss episodes.

"I think I'm sick." I snuffled/whined.

"I'll make tea aru." I heard China speak again.

"I'll do it, my tea is better anyways." England argued.

"Oh, Iggy, I prefer America's tea over yours, Earl Grey is so nasty." I chuckled adjusting myself on the bed. "Then again America gets China to make it so really it's China's."

"I like her." China said.

"Rude!" England yelled.

"I guess it's not_ that_ bad, with sugar, it's really good." I debated out loud. Heh. It was almost like they were commenting on my opinion. Funny.

"Really? Then I'll go make some with lots of sugar!" He piped up, wow, he sound happy, what episode is this?

"That's probably not good for her condition, aru! Westerners, they never listen." China complained again. "She's shivering." I am! Really, this is getting creepy. I opened my eyes up got a view full of blanket. _I'm being silly_, I told myself, _go back to sleep_.

"I help!" A big mass weighted my bed down making me roll over next to it, and then I felt arms wrap around me and the two blankets. THAT IS DEFINATLEY NOT THE TV!

I shot up and backed into the corner.

"H-how did you guys get in here?" I stuttered.

"I don't know aru, we were in a world conference then we were all crowded in here." No, no, no, no, no, no, no, where's my parents? How am I supposed to explain 1…2…3...4! Men in the house, I notice Japan in the corner admiring my Asian décor and my postcard wall. Wait! W-world conference?!

"T-there's more of you?!" I sputtered.

"Da." Russia said still sprawled out on my bed. "Yao-Yao, this bed is so bouncy~!"

"Don't address me so informally, aru!" He yelled. He calmed down then turned to me. "Yes."

"Name them, I have to know how many countries are in my house right now!" I hopped off the bed and placed my hands on his shoulders in urgency, shaking him slightly, causing Russia to start 'kol' ing.

"You know?!" China gasped.

"Yes!" I urged.

"How?!"

"I'll explain later." I said reassuringly. He calmed down again and sighed.

"Me, Russia, Japan, Britain, France, America, Italy, Germany, Romano, Spain, Hungary, Austria, Prussia, and Scotland." _Scotland? Why the hell did Scotland go to the world meeting? _Usually it's just the original U.N. and those actually give a flip I wouldn't exactly peg Scotland as one of them, especially with England as a main power… _I'll bet he busted down the door because of something England did...yup I could see that._

Not only do I have Russia and America to worry about, I have all three of the bad touch trio in my house, I am so fucked…

* * *

Through the piano playing downstairs and Russia's 'kol'ing, I heard the lock turn. Shit mom's home! I practically threw myself down the stairs to lock the door and the deadbolt.

I frantically looked around for the rest of the countries, I found Austria, Hungary, and Prussia gathered around my piano. I hurriedly went up to Hungary.

"Ms. Hungary my fate is in your hands, please get these two upstairs." She looked confused for a while then smiled saying that she'd do it. I didn't have time to hear the rest of the conversation but I heard Prussia complaining and a loud PANG sound.

I looked into all the rooms and couldn't find the rest.

"DEUTSCHLAND!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Ja?" I saw Germany leaning back so he could see me from his position on my kitchen table, thank God!

"Can you get everyone upstairs bitte?" I asked, he silently nodded and pushed the Italies, the two B.T.T. members, and America up the stairs.

"ALEXIS!" My mother yelled annoyed from outside, I peeked up the stairs, no one. So I let her in, she gave me the bitch face but didn't scold me, instead handing me some grocery bags.

"Sorry, I was sleeping." I chuckled nervously putting up the groceries.

"It's okay! You'll never guess what happened at work!" She started then stopped when we heard some yelling upstairs, dear God whyyy? I cringed. "Go turn off your TV, why are you blasting it so loud? The neighbors can probably hear it." She scolded taking off her blazer and placing it in the washer.

"I was cleaning the bathroom so I turned it up so I could hear." I explained, smooth, a bit much, but smooth. "Speaking of, we have a new neighbor I met him this morning." I heard the yelling getting louder. "I'll go turn it off now." I sped upstairs.

As soon as I opened the door Russia and America pretty much were almost in a fist fight about him bumping into him or something, I had no idea their relationship was that strained. Cold war, no duh. I guess I was so busy trying to get everyone it I forgot about it.

Germany must've seen the panic and confusion on my face and yelled at everyone to give me their attention. I thanked him nervously, geez, I have 14 countries all crowded in my room. Fuck! I don't even know how to explain this, must've been England…no, he seems as lost as I am. Damn it! I don't know what to do!

"Guys, I'm really sorry, I know there's not much room but it's just for tonight. I can get the whole house for all of you tomorrow night, just please stay in my room and stay quiet, I know it's a lot to ask, but I have a feeling that if you guys stay here than maybe I can help get you back to your world. Just please, I beg of you all just one night, just one." I begged. My family is leaving once everyone gets off of school tomorrow for spring break, I guess I'm not going, damn it, I was so looking forward to the log cabins, Robber's cave, and Oklahoma for that fact! I guess I'll go to school and come home "sick". I wonder if they'll go for it, if not I'll think of something.

They looked around at each other and a majority nodded but two, Prussia and France, ooof course.

"Yes?" I asked.

"This place is too small, where are we going to sleep? On the floor? Not awesome." He complained more kid-like than snide.

"If you haven't noticed I'm 5 foot and have a bit of a Napoleon complex, I have three mattresses, if you guys help me put everything in the closet then we'll pull them out. You guys are free to get a hotel or something but there's a question of money, I'm guessing you guys don't have any?" Everyone shook their head, thought so. Why? I have no idea, just a feeling.

"France, do you have anything to add?" I asked.

"Non. You answered everything." He smiled. What is he smiling about? Even I'm not okay with this, I'll be sleeping in a room full of men, I'm totally sleeping next to Hungary and maybe Italy if it comes down to it. You never know when Japan's sleeping and I heard China kicks in his sleep from where? I have nooo idea.

"Okay, I've got to help my mother with the groceries, please stay quiet." I reminded them before shutting the door, wait! "Germany, China, Hungary, you guys are in charge, thanks!' I added before almost closing the door.

"Wart!" Germany yelled, America chuckled, I almost face palmed, it means 'wait'. "Ein moment." He looked troubled his eyes darting from person to person, or should I say country to country? If you're wondering about my German, I took it for 2 years after 2 years of Spanish, I also got down the basics of Japanese, Italian, and a bit of Russian. I've been learning language since the 8th grade, it's a passion of mine along with History.

"Was ist es?" I panicked, did I miss something? Is there something wrong? There's so many of them I have no idea of what could've possibly gone wrong in these past 2 seconds! My mind was reeling with questions, when England spoke up in sudden realization.

"Where's Scotland?" My eyes darted, I didn't even see him! I heard the front door open suddenly.

"SHIT!"

* * *

** Kudos, if you can guess who my next next door neighbor is ;P If you guys R&R, I'll continue! So please do!**


	2. Warning! Your mailbox is full

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! It made me so happy! And because I was so happy, I wrote you guys another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia it's all Hideki Himaruya's**

* * *

I rolled down the stairs after tripping, but it was too late, Scotland was already in the door blowing cigarette smoke everywhere. I sprung up and yelled 'sorry' then pushed him out the door. Like a boss.

"Was that you that opened the door, weren't you upstairs?" My mom wondered.

"Yes, I left my_" I dug in my pockets, and found something that felt like paper, fuck, a cupcake wrapper, it couldn't be a report card or something?!" My cupcake in the van." Waving the cupcake wrapper to her. Like a boss.

"Really? Where'd you get the cupcake?"

"It was a friend's birthday today and we had cupcakes." I lied. Like a boss, okay I'll stop now...

"Why was it in the van? You take the bus." She narrowed her eyes at me, great! She knows I'm lying darn those parental senses!

"I left it there while taking in the groceries." Alright! Score one for Alexis! Woooo!

"Is that so? Because I smell cigarette smoke."

DING DONG! _Darn yoooooou Scotlaaaaaaaaaaannnnnddd!_

I opened the door looking at a less than pleased Scottish face. And from the looks of the broken cigarette he was holding, he was pissed.

"Heh, hello Alistair." I nervously greeted, I stepped outside to talk to him privately. "I'm so sorry, don't bash my face in please! I promise I'll get you two packs after this." He looked shocked for some reason, and then he just stared at me blankly. I take this as a declaration of compliancy!

"What do you want me to do?" he sighed. Yes!

"Pose as the mailman!" I yelled, hearing my mom ask what's going on through the door since I was currently pulling on so she wouldn't open the it.

"What?!" he practically yelled.

"Sh! We haven't checked our mailbox in days, just say 'your box is full' and I'll sneak you in the backdoor." I strategized, while my mom was pulling on the door. I have to hurry this up and now!

"Make it four." He challenged.

"What is this? You're trying to swindle me now?!" I yelled being yanked back and forth, damn, I had no idea my mom was so strong.

"Two for the broken cigarette, two for the mail man act." He stated well content with just watching me fight my mom for control of the door.

"Fine!" I said releasing the door and my mom came out furious. "Mom! This is Alistair, the mailman." I said before she could say anything.

"Aye, I…AM." He started in a dark voice, _what the fuck are you doing?!_ "Are you aware of the neglect you've caused your mailbox!" I never thought those words could sound so scary.

"Oh HELL no! Who does this fucker think he is!" She yelled as I try to push her back into the house

"Your mailman, she's not too bright, is she?" He stated bored smoking another cigarette.

"Come here you fucker! So I can smash your face in with a ROCK!"

"Nooooo, it's not worth it!" I yelled over her screeches.

* * *

I finally got my mom to go inside and take a nap, and grabbed a few comfort items for Scotty, before I went outside to get him.

"What the hell man?!" I yelled, shoving a beer and my teddy bear in his arms.

"Whatever, I want my smokes." He muttered throwing his empty box in my trash can, he walked over to the bench again and held the bear, orginally it was a joke but he looked at it like it brought back memories so, score two for Alexis! He tucked the bear under his arms like a basketball and took a gulp of the beer.

"S'good." He commented awkwardly.

"I'm glad you like it, it's hecho in Mexico. Anyways, I'll go get the keys and someone to drive me." I sighed, I'm sixteen, and I don't even have my permit! I'm such a fail…

"Are we going to the holding cell or what?" He sighed totally ignoring my despair.

"Yeah." I snuck him up the stairs and opened the door. England busted out laughing pointing at Scotland.

"Mailman! Oh, it was hilarious!" He cried.

"Watch it you little shit before I beat th_" I put my arm up to block him.

"Three letters: F.M.B." His eyes widened and he shut up immediately leaving everyone to wonder…heh heh.

"Aw, Tan lindo!" I noticed Spain on my bed with my laptop, which has…my SPAMANO FANFIC!

"Ah! No toques mi computadora por favor!" Everyone blinked at me. "G-gracias tambien."

"No hay problema." He chuckled.

"Okay guys, I've got to get some stuff from the store, so please don't be too loud, my mom's sleeping." I said after setting up the TV and handing the remote to Prussia. "Scotland's coming with me."

"You're a little young to be driving, aren't you?" England questioned.

"I'm perfectly old enough to drive! I just didn't want to get my license until college." I defended.

"Ve~ I want to drive!" Italy piped up.

"I can't afford a ticket." I explained.

"I'm oldest, I should drive aru!" China yelled.

"I can't afford a ticket." I repeated.

"No problem! I'll just beat police with my pipe, da?" Russia added.

"I CAN'T AFFORD A TICKET!" I yelled.

"So I'll drive!" England spoke up.

"No, I wanna!" America butted in.

"Everyone shut up! Zis is America zey drive on ze right side of ze road!" Germany yelled. Everyone was silent for a moment before America gave his signature laugh.

"Looks like the hero will drive!" He stood in a 'hero' pose.

"Well hurry up then! My dad will be here any second." I hurried.

* * *

America looked at the van then back to me. Great...what now?

"Dude! I haven't driven Automatic in since it came out!" He admitted.

"But you're the hero…" I said in mock despair.

"I am! No problems dude, I'll ace this drive!" He said sliding into the driver seat giving me the thumbs up.

"Awesome! Back it out of the driveway and I beg you America DON'T CRASH my family's van."

"No problem." He backed out slowly, when a car sped behind him and parked next next door, probably Mr. Kirkland...which caused America to step on the break.

"Shake it off America! You can do it! Be the hero!" I encouraged while Scotland scoffs Teddy bear in hand. So cute~

America continued to back up when a bunny hopped into its way. I ran for it and was going to run out of the way but the back of the van hit me before I could_, damn it_, that was a stupid move. I felt the bunny squirm safetly in my arms.

"Oh my God!" I heard America yell.

"Thank God, what the fuck did you think you were doing, eh?!" Someone yelled at America after taking the bunny from me. Is that a Canadian accent?

I sat up but my vision was a bit blurry.

"Thank you for saving the bunny, since _someone_ was about to kill it, I should beat you with this fucking hockey stick right here, eh!" I looked closer, he DID look like Canada but I would never think he'd say such…colorful words, especially to his brother. Speaking of, why doesn't he recognize America? He wore red, like those Canadian officers that ride around on the horses, and he had a hockey stick…wait I saw a drawing like this while looking up 2pAmerica. "What the fuck did you do to your hair America?!" Oh my God! It's 2p!Canada, I had no idea they would be REAL, I thought they were fan-based!

From the corner of my eye I saw someone walk out from the construction of Mr. Kirkland's house which was HUGE and almost done, _when the fuck did that get there?!_ He had red hair and a baseball bat from the looks of it.

"What the fuck are you talking about Canada, I'm right here!" The man yelled, _holy fuck! 2p!America! _A whole bunch of people stepped out of the car, I swear I almost died right there, ALL OF MY NEXT NEXT DOOR ARE 2P! NATIONS, all deranged, psychopathic, and dangerous!

"HI ALEXIS!" 2p!England waved getting out of the driver side.

"Hi~" I said weakly as I waved, _oh_ _fuck me…_Wait! HOW'D HE KNOW MY NAME?!

* * *

**Heh, 2p!Canada and his bunnies...don't forget to leave a review! Thanks you guys!**


	3. Infiltration

**Hey guys ! I've been busy with school and haven't got the chance to write, but now it's Friday so, I thought I'd write a quick one, this one is meant to explain what the 2p!Nations are like along with pushing the story forward, so yeah! Hope you guys likey! **

**I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Aw man, from what I heard the goal of the 2p!Nations are to take over the originals lives! So if 2p!America sees America or 2p!Canada tells 2p!America, we're all screwed!

I found myself being helped up by Artie aka 2p!England, while 2p!Canada talked to his brother or rather fighting…turns out he only saw America through the tinted windows and decided, he was just mistaken.

"Are you okay? It looked like it hurt." He did circles around me, in fact he was practically skipping, he didn't seem concerned at all, more like when someone tips while talking smack, you ask if they're okay but stifle a laugh.

"I'm fine, Artie." I tried, he smiled knowingly.

"Yay! You learned my name! But question is how, and how did you escape?" he asked.

"Both you and I know, how I know your name that's why you tried to get rid of me." I sneered/ tested, it's only a theory.

"Get rid of you? Never. But THEM, yes." He growled, it was the first time I've seen him get hostile, I wonder if he knows that they're here. But within context, he didn't, but I wasn't sure.

"Hey, are you alrig_" America tried to say, when Alistair signaled him from behind Artie to get down. Thank God for the personification of Scotland.

"Who was that?" Artie asked trying to look over me to get a better look, which I blocked the whole time.

"Excuse me." I rushed over to the driver's side to a ducked America. "YOU BASTARD!" I yelled really loud. "Take off your jacket and hand me that sharpie." I whispered. He stared at me for a while. "Now! Your life is in danger!" I whispered loudly, he took of his jacket while I artfully drew a mustache on him and parted his hair in the middle. I gave him a once over and focused on his ahoge, it's a dead giveaway, I prayed that the hair wasn't THAT kind of hair as I licked my finger and wrapped the hair around my finger, curling it. Success! And America didn't seem to mind so I guess that's just an Italy thing. "Act hurt."

"Wha_OW!" he yelled as I pinched him.

"Artie! We're going to go get dinner, you coming or not?" 2p!America asked.

I slowly got up, America following me, while Artie stared at him.

"Who is this? You didn't say." He questioned looking at a now ridiculous looking America.

"I'm a co-worker." He answered, dummy, I don't have a job. I just hope Artie doesn't know that, since he apparently looked me up or something.

"Really? You're a peculiar fellow! Anyways, I've got to go, Byeeee~!" He waved running to the car. "Alexis! You should have dinner with us sometime!" he yelled before shutting the car door, immediately getting a slap by the passenger. "Ow~Francis that hurt you git~" I heard him say when they passed by, I exhaled. I thought I was going to die! I've really got to explain this to the others.

"So what was that about?" America asked already stroking his newly drawn mustache.

"I'll explain later, let's go." I sighed tiredly.

We ended up buying Scotland's smokes, a bottle of vodka, a case of beer, birdseed (according to America Prussia brought Gilbird with him), a 24 pack of soda, and two buckets of KFC, one grilled, one original, we went generic on all of them except for the alcohol that was imported…

And when we got home I planned to get down to business when both my younger brothers came home, and I was informed of a missing X-Box.

"Hey Manang Lex, do you have my X-box?" My oldest younger brother asked.

"Yeah, it's in my room." I yawned and sped up the stairs and shut the door behind me to see Prussia, Hungary, France, and strangely Romano, playing Black Ops.

"Verdammt! It was a manikin, damn you nuke town!" Prussia grunted.

"Calm down mon ami, we will win." France comforted.

"Fuck! I died! D-don't tea bag my body you bastard!" Romano shouted.

"Merci, it is in my nature." He laughed 'honhonhon'ing.

"Goodbye Prussia." Hungary said as another screen turned red.

"You_You cheated!"

"It isn't illegal." She defended.

"Fucking campers…Verdammt!" He pouted.

"Guys! My brother needs his X-box back now." I informed them, after that they handed it over without complaint, and I didn't scold them either. I can't blame them for being bored. I returned the X-box and finally got to business.

"Alright, it's time to inform you all on what's going on. Does anyone have any clue what's going on?" I asked.

"We're in a separate but same dimension."Japan started. I threw him a weird look, the same? He sensed the mood like always and elaborated. "I did some research, America's boss is the same as in our world, as is mine, everything is the same, the only difference is us."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Nihon, anyone else?"

"We have_at least you guys have parallel you's here, and they ain't nice either." Scotland added from his spot on my bed, blowing his cigarette smoke out the window.

"Yes, thank you, anyone else?" No, one said anything else, so I guess it's time for the ground breaker.

"Has anyone heard of Hetalia?" I asked, they remained silent. "It's a show about you guys around World War One and Two and a few moments before and after that." I explained.

"That's ridiculous!" England chuckled.

"England, you're real name is Arthur Kirkland, you have 3 older brothers, one of them being Alistair here." Alistair scoffed."You and France have been fighting since forever."

"That's history anyone can say that." He laughed.

"You grew out your hair when you were younger to look like France, and when the world was 'going' to end, you let France claim you for that day, and France asked you to marry_" His face was turned even redder after each secret.

"Okay! I get it, continue!" He pouted, while Alistair chuckled mildly in the corner.

"We can watch it tonight if you want but for now you are all in danger, because of your parallels. They've moved next next door, and so you know what you're up against, I made a quick PowerPoint while you guys were eating. These are all fan drawn pictures so…yeah. Let's start with parallel Italy unlike the Italy we all know and love, this one is seems sweet but he will kill when he is bored of you, his personality itself is dark and he has an obsession with pasta and blood, he carries a knife everywhere, so beware of him. This is parallel Japan, he's the opposite of his original self, and very scary, and has no regret killing. Okay, this is parallel Germany, he doesn't like to call the shots and is not such a 'stick in the mud', but he does get pissed to the point of killing. This is parallel Spain, he's like Spain during his conquistador/pirate day but even more violent and impatient. Okay and this is_"

"Who is that?" France said lustfully.

"That is Romano."

"Why the fuck am I blonde?!" Romano shouted.

"I don't know! If it makes you feel any better America has crimson hair."

"Cool!" America shouted.

"No, it doesn't." Romano muttered.

"Anyways, he's stylish and really nice, but can get violent." I sighed.

"I might go next door sometime." France purred staring at the picture, while Romano twitched in disturbance.

"You can if you want to get us all killed, and even as parallel's Spain and Romano stick together like glue. So if you want to get castrated by Spain, sure." I explained, no further comment was made from France.

"Alright onto the Allies now, this is America he is often described as a rebellious douche bag and is irrevocably violent, and he carries around a baseball bat with nails in it. This is France, he's like a depressed version of the France we know, he's unshaven, and thinks he's ugly, oh, and he smokes a lot, and he still loves sex, so that still hasn't changed. This is Canada, he's not here, not that anyone but France and maybe America would notice, but he's stern and violent when it comes to people messing with nature, and is described as strong and silent type normally, I guess he was really ticked that America almost ran over a bunny today. Anyways, this is China he's described as kind of like a Chinese smuggler, smart and cunning, and um, Russia is the same pretty much except more serious, he doesn't smile. And finally England, he can cook really good, trust me, and he's sweet but creepy. Prussia there's some debate about how you look, but you are certainly the opposite so well behaved and silent. And Alistair I think you're clear." He grunted in acknowledgement.

"So, they're opposite to us, you're acting like they're our war enemies." America said as if to say 'so what?' I guess I didn't get the probable danger of them knowing they're here across.

"They may be or may not, just know they pick fights and they kill, and I've even heard they're out to take you guys' lives. I know parallel England didn't seem to be fond of you guys. In fact I think he knew I knew about him and tried to send me into you guys' world but it didn't work…I don't know why though."

"England is bad at cooking but good at magic, so it is possible parallel England is good at cooking and bad at magic." Japan spoke up once again.

"You're a genius, Japan. But the real question is if he could send me to your world, why doesn't he just send himself into your world and kill you and take your place? And why do they want to in the first place? Or is that a misconception and they only hate you? Gosh there's so many questions."

"You know what the answer to that, ja?" Germany stood.

"Um…nein." I said nervously as he went through my closet.

"Infiltration." He blankly said.

"I'm no good at that! I-I'm not a soldi_" I tried to argue.

"Hey!" Alistair yelled sternly suddenly making me jump. "They invited you to dinner, go."

"Here, wear this, act nice, behave, and don't blow it, our fate is in your hands." Germany sighed handing me my white floral Lolita dress, I looked around everyone seemed either deep in thought or reminiscing, but all looked pained in some degree, then it sunk in, this is war. Isn't it?

* * *

**To you guys who know how sketchy 2p!Nations can be, as in how details varies from fan to fan or site to site(I did lots of research), if you guys find an inconsistency or found something wrong about how I explained any of the 2p!Nations please feel free to write a review to correct me. Thanks!**


	4. A peaceful family dinner NOT!

**Hey you guys! Nfufufu! Minna no hiiro, America da zoo! ALRIGHT! JK, it's me NOT America, just thought of that song when I wrote 'hey you guys'. Anyways, sorry for waiting this long had tests and stuff, so to make up for it I wrote a long one! Yay, hope you guys like! And please feel free to review! It's what keeps me going!**

**I do not own Hetalia and it's characters, n stuff, yeah.**

* * *

"Here is an earpiece und a recording device." Germany said pinning the recording device to my dress, I feel like he's my mom.

"That looks nothing like a recording device!" I shouted after his hand moved out of view, it was a lucky cat pin.

"Japan made zem." He explained while he put in the ear piece. _Oh well, that explains it._

"Können Sie mich hören?" He asked.

"So formal." I complained, he just rolled his eyes.

"JA ODER NEIN?!" He yelled.

"Ja,ja, Ich kann."

"DANN GEH!" He yelled.

"Wow~! Alexis can speak German! You should teach me sometime~!" Italy cheered handing me a container. Ignoring Germany's 'I tried to teach you but you always wonder off!' shout in the background.

"Sure! But …what is it?" I asked, it was warm, probably food.

"Your blackberry pie bars, you left them in the oven, I smelled them and got Germany to get them for you." He smiled.

"Ah! I forgot! They could've burned! Grazie!" I half bowed, a thanking idiosyncrasy I have going on.

"Non che male, maybe I can teach you Italian, and then you, me, and fratello can all can speak Italian~!" He gestured, kind of like Spongebob and his IMAGINATION hands. I smiled gratefully. I think it was the first genuine smile today. Which caused a've' from Italy. "You know it's only four years in between us and_" Germany promptly karate chopped Italy in the head.

"No flirting! This is serious!" He scolded causing both me and Italy to say 'yes sir', while I was booted out.

"Germany, you're so cute when you're jealous." I fangirl-ed for a moment, even though I'm more of a usuk, pruhun, and spamano fan...well gerita's cool too but, you, know...nevermind!

"I can hear you." Germany said through the earpiece.

"Entschuldingung, okay, I'm going in." But before I could ring the doorbell, I was knocked backwards by a door, why in the world did it open outward? In fact, it was hinged backwards! What the hell!

After rubbing the new found cut on my forehead, which, I'm pretty sure, is going to bruise. I looked up to see Canada just staring as if to ask 'what am I doing here? 'In a really menacing way, of course, this IS 2p!Canada after all.

"Hi, I was invited…by Artie." I nervously said, he stared at me blankly then took the container from my hands, then walked back inside. _RUDE! (Yes, like Bon qui qui)_

"Are you coming or not, eh?" I heard him say from inside the house. _Oh…_

I scampered behind him and into a dining room that had a poker table for an actual dining table, and its owners did not look too pleased to see me, so I just followed Canada and sat next to him. _Logical enough right? Yeah no._ Because sitting next to him meant sitting between him and America, which I can see now, is why this chair was empty.

I heard America yawn and put his arm around me, but not as much to make a move on me. but to piss Canada off, because that meant me scooting away from America causing Canada to stare daggers at him. _Awkward!_ So I just bared it and scooted to my original position causing America to drop his arm, because his plan wasn't working! _Wooo! Point…eh, what is it? Three?_

"Dinner~!" I heard Artie yell dinner on a tray. _WTF?! They're all cupcakes!_

He noticed me then smiled, setting 'dinner' on the table.

"This is Alexis our neighbor!" He introduced, I waved weakly at everyone, they didn't seem to care, which I'll take a good thing.

"And?" America said smugly looking like he wanted to fight me for my earlier actions.

"Hurry up and pass the dinner, I'm very busy aru." China scolded.

"You shouldn't have brought a girl here, what the hell were you thinking? You know how Francis is at this time of yea_" Spain almost finished saying if it wasn't for Romano suddenly shooting up from his seat and darting for me practically spinning me around.

"AW! SO CUTE_" He was interrupted by Canada practically throwing the glass container I brought onto the table. _What was HIS problem?_ Despite this Romano kept on."Where'd you buy it?" He squealed then searched the back of my dress for a tag. "You're so cute! You should let me borrow it sometime!"

"Okay." You're a man." Spain and I said at the same time, one glare of those brown eyes and I sat back in my seat immediately. If I know one thing from reading Fanfiction is to not screw with Spain when it comes to Romano.

The cupcakes made it to America finally, but he just stared at them, then got up pulling his nail and blood riddled baseball bat from some unknown place in the atmosphere and started beating the cupcakes where they stood, poor cupcakes, they never had a chance…

"I'M SO FUCKING TIRED OF BLOODY PASTA AND CUPCAKES!" He finally yelled. "Is that all you two can make?!" He spat.

"I don' see you fuckers making anything!" Italy stabbed his knife into the table, which I noticed on his side already has several holes.

"That's because none of us can cook!" America yelled again, everyone looked around and finally their eyes landed on me. _AH! I'm soo tired though! _I wanted to complain, but right now was not the time for that.

Italy was looking like he was going to kill me and it didn't help that America was looming over me with his blood, nail, and cupcake ridden baseball bat. Needless to say I was scared shitless, so I thought. '_Eh, why not?'_

"Fine." I got up and headed for a flour covered unfinished kitchen.

I'm pretty sure this place is a safety hazard. They didn't have windows for one, they were covered in plastic, the cabinets were still under construction, there were no doors, the electrical sockets were uncovered, and you could see upstairs through holes in the ceiling.

I grumbled while I cooked, they only had 3 non-sweet food items, Canadian bacon, chicken wings, and hot sauce. So ignored the bacon and started making hot wings. But I needed some of that Creole seasoning, for extra spice, so I guess I'm heading home for it, since they didn't have spices. But first I had to cut the chicken wings, and I did until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, which almost made me cut myself…France, no doubt, he was missing at the dining table along with Russia.

"Hey, wanna fuck?" He asked, it seeming a little muffled with the cigarette in his mouth and all.

"Sounds flattering but no." I said politely, I tried to ignore the fact that he was 8 years or more older than me, and more on his depression.

"Kay'." He grumbled and continued smoking, it was almost a casual question and a casual matter to him, he really didn't care. Or so it seemed.

I followed him into the dining room and peeked my head in.

"Hey guys, I'm running next door for seasoning, I'll be back." I informed them,, when Artie almos broke down in tears.

"NOOOO, don't leave me with these brutes!" he said throwing himself at me. _Geez, I'm only 16, I'm not your mom._

"I won't, I'm only going for seasoning and I'll be back, I promise." I patted him gently on the back. He sniffled and stared at me then let go, watching me walk away.

"Hey Germany, I'm just here for_" he handed me the seasoning." Seasoning." I finished, then took it from him.

"Dein Vater ist home." He informed me, well that would explain why he almost jumped when I came in.

"How'd you know I'd want this one?" I asked.

"We noticed your love of Cajun food." He explained. "Deine postkarte wall, is mostly of Louisiana, so France told me to grab this one and…" He kind of elaborated, but I got the point.

"Well, tell him I said thanks." I said before heading out again, but when I closed the door I found myself bumping into someone's chest. Canada. And from his face, he suspects something.

"Artie sent me over to check if you'd left." His voice dripping in suspicion.

"Why would I leave?" I asked honestly, he just stared down at me then walked off back into the yard. I followed behind him when he suddenly stopped and I bumped him again.

He swiftly turned around and pinned me to the side of the house, where conveniently there was no windows, bastard!

"You need to leave." He said darkly.

"Okay then, just tell them I left, it's not like it'll make a difference I live next doo_"

"No! You don't get it do you? You need to leave the country!"

"What?! Why?"

"Or at least the state." He looked conflicted.

"Why?" I repeated.

"Did you ever wonder why countries like us would be living in a small forgotten town like this?"

"No." I said honestly.

"We murdered several girls about your age, okay?! Reason enough?" He said firmly.

"But you guys are countries why_"

"It isn't like THEIR world, after World War I, we were all exiled, and we killed each other off throughout time, until it was just us, our countries wanted nothing to do with us. Russia took on that role of a so called 'mother', but then committed suicide because we are like we are, and we'll never change. He's in a coma now in Moscow." So I know what happened to Russia now, how sad… but I don't see why_"Then Britian had a brilliant idea to kidnap girls that know about us and have them mother us, we ended up killing all of them. I see the way Artie looks at you, it's not safe, so I'm giving you a warning, because I want off this train, so if you don't move, _I_ will kill you personally." he punched the wall beside me and stalked off. My heart sunk, mixed feeling's welling up, tears pricking my eyes. "Oh, I know what I saw today, leave them, they're not worth it." He turned around. I know left on their own they'll be okay, but this isn't their world and I can't fight the feeling that this is partly my fault… so, no, I won't leave them. But my family, they have to go, or I have to take Canada's advice, either way, it seems that my hands are tied, I'm staying with them.

"Looks like you'll have to kill me Canada. I'm not leaving them until they're in their world again." I yelled after him, he just grunted and slammed the door behind him.

He'll do one of two things expect for me to go home or expect me to follow. I followed stubbornly, he'll just have to deal with it, plus I want to get a feel if he'd going to tell anyone or not. This is infiltration after all.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Artie said creepily.

"That's an easy one. The young one just got himself laid. Did he not?" France smoked casually.

"As if…he threatened to kill me if I didn't hurry and I attempted to kick his ass, and that is all." I yelled on the way to the kitchen. Why would he presume? Oops the wind had my hair all messy, I fixed it nonchalantly when I came into the kitchen, hearing the sound of France being beaten up.

Jeez, what am I doing? I was told I was going to be killed f I stayed and I stayed. I'm so asking for it… I pulled the chicken out of the oven and put them on a plate. Everyone ate them, but no fucks were given, typical.

I ate silently then said my goodbyes and went home without struggle. It seems Canada is going to keep his mouth shut for now, so I better not provoke him. And I'll take that 'I will kill you myself' statement as a bluff. I'll just see how it plays out I got about 9 days of my family out of the house after tomorrow, I'll see but for now I need to sleep to conserve my energy.

Unfortunately, everyone had gone to sleep already and I was stuck next to Russia and the wall. I didn't care at this point. I laid down and just stared at the ceiling, wow, for once I couldn't sleep, but I was so tired. I felt like someone could come attack us at any moment now. I shifted and shifted again, and again, until Russia pulled me into a cuddle, which I have to say almost crushed my bones. While he slept talked in Russian, I think he said 'go to sleep', _what do you think I'm trying to do?! It doesn't help that you pulled me into a death hold!_

"Go to sleep, I'll take the first shift, I'll vake you up in an hour." Germany said already sitting upright against the wall.

"Oh nein, you don't have to do that, plus you've been up all this time." I argued.

"Surprisingly, I vasn't, Italy stayed up then voke me up saying something like zis vould happen vhen you came home, so I vaited for you. It vas like zis during the var, so I'm used to it… Just go to sleep." He said awkwardly.

"Oh, okay, vielen dank Deutschland." I said, shifting myself to get comfortable, but this time I felt safe, probably because Germany was watching over things…if this is what war is like, then I tip my hat to all the soldiers, and yes, I mean all.

"Gute nacht." He said before I drifted off dreaming of being an old lady peacefully watching over my llama farm drinking tea on the porch and then_

"DON'T WANNA BE A CANADIAN IDIOT!" I heard someone's phone rang, America.

I waited for a while to see if Germany would get America up but no one moved, so I guess it's up to me. I got up and stepped over everyone to get to America seeing that Germany had fallen asleep. I dug into his back pockets and got the phone, it was Canada, the 1p!Canada!

"Hello?" I said.

"Who is this?" He asked politely.

"I'm an American citizen, and America's sleeping right now so…I can take a message." I said awkwardly.

"O-oh, o-okay, um, tell him Tony told me what happened and we were able to tell Obama, and he said that he was able to reach your world's Obama, and that they should arrive to pick them all up soon."

"Oh, that's great…"I didn't sound so pleased because I wasn't. I have no idea what mischief the government would try to do with so many countries under their care, and I don't think I could stop them if they wanted to do something like that. I'd would've voted for Obama if I could vote so I hope I can trust him.

"O-okay now, I'll let you go now." He nervously said.

"Who are you?" I heard Kumojiro say before he hung up.

Great, now I have two options let the government take them off my hands and face my neighbors alone, or keep them here. I don't like any of those options! A small house is no place for a country. Great, I'm referring to them like fish now. Ahhhh! I don't know!

"Who was that?" I jumped, it was Scotland, smoking…again.

"Canada." He didn't seem to know, of course."America's brother."

"Oh." He still didn't get it or rather he didn't care to get it.

"If you heard it, why didn't you get the phone?!" I snapped now realizing that I could still have been sleeping.

"I did, but that little shit over there kept smacking my hand away when I reached for the idiot's back pocket, as if I'd try to touch that annoying bastard's ass, presumptuous little prick." He grumbled, he's awfully talkative in the morning.

"He was probably half asleep. Give him a break." I sighed sitting next to him.

"I'll do that when I'm dead." He scoffed, handing me a cigarette box which I politely denied. "Suit yourself. Anyways, don't you have school today, or something?"

"Oh my God!" I yelled, getting dressed and still missing the bus. Everyone went to school/work already! No one could drive me, unless… I turned to look upstairs. Hehehe.

* * *

**Geez, this one kept me up all night, so I hope you guys like, again if you have any critizism or corrections, I'll take it like a man(woman).. (well not a man-woman...just a woman) and fix it right away! **


	5. Ich bin ein Amerikaner

**Hey guys, long time no write! Sorry about that, I wrote this and have been fighting myself whether or not I should post this one, this one contains some of my personal views on some political stuff but hey who am I? So if you disagree, I'm totally fine with it, as I hope you do with mine:) So yup...review please too!**

* * *

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkk! Shreeeeeeeecccchhhh! BEEEEEEP!

"England! What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed holding my backpack to my chest as if it was a life vest. I'm going to die by the product of European driving on American roads. How cruel!

"Yeah dude, get off the left! We're at my place remember?!" America yelled, being jerked back and forth with the rest of the car.

"That's just stupid, you do everything to try to spite me don't you America?!" England sobbed, please don't be drunk!

"Dude, are you drunk?!" Both my country and I yelled.

"I'm bloody Great Britian! I can hold my locker better than anyone!" He argued turning on the radio.

"England! Watch out!" I screamed.

(Okay, let me explain what happened before this, America had fallen down the stairs while trying to hand me his cell phone, and had apparently dislocated his arm, I think the hero just didn't want to drive and it didn't help that he kind of over acted and England had fallen for it.

"_Ah! My arm!" He said dramatically, pretending to slowly lose consciousness._

"_America. Hey America, wake up. Are you in pain?" He sighed annoyed. "You bloody git! Why don't you watch your step!"He scolded._

"_Ow~Iggy, my arm hurts!" He whined._

"_It's just your arm you git! You've been through worse!" He said coldly, and got up to leave._

"_Don't leave me I'm so weak…" He cried, with actual tears, he is America he owns Hollywood, you know…_

" _Don't cry America, stiff up a li_" he stopped mid sentence, this conversation did sound awfully familiar. He avoided America's shocked look. "Alexis help him up will you? He is your country, and give me the keys, I'll drive." I held them out to him and he practically took them from me and ran out._

"_Dude! He totally fell for it!" He cheered shaking off his shock._

"_That was low America." I scolded._

"_I know, but tell me that you're not a bit happy that I did what I did." He rolled over onto his stomach._

"_I don't know…maybe if Britain had still kept you, maybe my ancestors wouldn't have been enslaved for so long, but they did gain their rights in the end and I like the freedoms I have." I pondered._

"_What do you mean your ancestors?" he said cleaning his glasses._

"_I'm part African-American, Filipino, and Vietnamese."_

"_Dude, you're practically a product of me." He smiled_

"_You don't think I know that?" I scoffed._

"_You're not one of those American America haters, are you?" he chuckled nervously._

"_No America, I love my country, it's just that sometimes I question your past decisions." _

"_Hey, I have no control of what my people do, and if you must know I fought alongside with the Union, the Allies, and civil rights parties. And plus this isn't my world, the people in this world are the ones who call the shots here post World War II, even in my world my people call the shots, not me, I'm just the embodiment, I don't think any of my leaders has ever REALLY listened to me since the founding fathers and even if you had problems with the decisions before all that, it wasn't my decisions, it was another America's. And don't think I don't feel bad for my peoples decision's, it's just my choice to let them have free reign, and not to obstruct the rights I have fought to give them, you know?" Aka: It's my people, not me, but I've regretted the bad decisions, but proud of what I've done so far and that it didn't turn out so bad._

"_So that means you're not my country, right?" I raised a brow._

"_In a way, yes, but no. You are a citizen of the United States of America, which ever America it may be, that means ALL America's in all worlds! You are a hero's child, born with the rights of life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness!" he proclaimed, I didn't know I could be so patriotic, after all I don't pledge anymore, I guess after all is said and done, I still do love this country and wouldn't imagine myself actually living anywhere else. I gots it._

"_Now don't get all nostalgic on me, you going to make me cry." I giggled._

"_I am the hero! So I'll stop." He laughed obnoxiously._

"_Yes, you are, now come on before England throws a fit again." I said helping him up._

After that we were like besties. And consequently England was next in line to drive since he visits America so often and Japan didn't want to drive a stolen car. And Scotland had beaten down his confidence so I guess he joined Germany and Prussia for their morning beer and you know who England is with his 'locker'. _I am so screwed._)

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkk! Shrrrrreeeeeeeecccchhhh!

"You almost missed my school entrance! Thank God the campus officer isn't here. I can't possibly have England drive you home, America, are you sure?"

America's response was his loud obnoxious laugh. "Not really."

"Let me be of assistance then, I can drive, oui?" France popped up from the backseat. _I'm not even going to comment_…

"Oui, I guess…thanks you guys, make sure to return the neighbors car, as you found it." I said dead serious.

"Will do madam." He French saluted, then crawled into the driver seat, while America threw England over his shoulder and helped him buckle in the back seat since he kept missing the belt buckle lock.

I ran inside and went straight to the attendance office.

"Why are you late?" The attendance lady droned.

"I missed the bus." She looked at me skeptically but then typed it in on the computer.

"Who gave you a ride?" She asked, really that was none of her business, but I couldn't tell her the truth. _Oh , just got a ride from the personifications of England and America._ Yeah, like that will fly, no, but for the life of me I couldn't think of an excuse. Until…

"Alexis!" England panted heavily obviously out of his drunken stupor to have ran all the way in here. "You forgot your bag." He handed me my bag, while America ran in behind him.

"Oh come on Iggy, you can't just go running off like that Franc_" I gave him an alert face." –is almost ran into another car when you jumped out."

"A young lady can't get a proper education without her materials." He explained.

"Who are these people?" The attendance lady asked.

"I'm her dad." They both said, I almost face-palmed myself, hard. How does two white male with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and blonde hair and green eyes, equal an olive skinned dark brown hair and brown eyes child? Unless…

"We're both her dad, adoptive." England said covered up his face to hide his blush.

"Yeah…aren't you a bit young? Yeah, I don't think so…" She said skeptically and grabbed the office phone, we all freaked out.

When America suddenly grabbed England and kissed him. The lady fumbled the phone, I dropped my bag, they were still kissing, at least America was… he was all into it too, England just stood there looking surprised.

"Um…dads, you can stop now." I coughed.

"Oh, yes, I apologize." England said with a hand over his mouth, his face red as can be, while America laughed. He looked really embarrassed, poor Iggy.

"Alright, here's your tardy pass." The attendance lady gave me my slip. I took it and hugged the both of them.

"Thanks for driving me. I'll see you after school." I smiled and ran off.

School was as usual except history had a new depth to it, we talked about the fall of Soviet Russia. That's when all his companions who he thought were his friends left him, even his sisters left him. I can say honestly that I walked out with a new found soft spot for Russia. And 2p!Russia, I see why he offed himself, everyone left him and the only ones who stayed with him gave him hell…poor guy.

It was fourth period and parents were starting to line up their cars in front of the school to get their children when the period was over, and Mr. Willie kept droning on about chemistry when no one was listening to him, when America's phone went off.

_He's climbin in your windows, he's snatching yo people up ,tryna' rape em so ya'll need to hide yo kids, hide yo wife, hide yo kids, hide yo wife, hide yo kids, hide yo wife, and hide yo husband cuz' they're rapin' errbody out here. You don't have to come and confess we lookin' fo you, we gon find you, we gon find you, so you can run and tell that, run and tell that, run and tell that, home boy, home, home, home bo__

Everyone laughed as I checked the caller ID, France. Wow. Does America have a ring tone for everybody?

_Message from France: _

_Don't be mad. –The hero!_

_Sent 3:15 P.M._

_555-403-2169_

Then two burly guys in suits busted in, yelling 'Secret service! Everybody freeze!'.

"I'm looking for Alexis Carter." Everyone pointed to me. _Thanks guys, you're the greatest. _After they ratted me out they kicked everyone to the curb and I was left in my chemistry classroom alone with secret service agents.

"You're being moved Trans state on the orders of the President of the United States." The burly man picked me up out of my seat and placed me in front of him, so he could speak to me.

"Sir, it's the president." Another suited man came in with an IPad. _No way! _

"Hello Alexis." I looked at the screen, what the_?

"JFK? Where's Obama?" I asked.

"He's busy at the moment, so my program was sent this way." They made a computerized JFK? He caught my expression and elaborated. "I was made as a first try at capturing a president's personal opinion's and am able to react to any or all situations as closely as the real JFK would. I am the first successful A.I. but only for the president's use for a consultant, presidents may choose if they wish to use me or not, obviously Bush did not use me, correctly, at least… we golfed together a few times, but he'd just shut me off as he wished and Johnson was not informed about me. But all other presidents have."

"If they did, why didn't they make a computerized Ronald Reagan or a computerized George W. Bush?" I questioned sheepishly. Of course, this is a president…s personality computer type thing.

"Do you want a computerized George W. Bush advising your president?" he asked confidently.

"Um…not really, he was funny though. But a Reagan mayb_"

"Good then, no more questions." _Well, this program is very to the point now, isn't he?_

"We're in the middle of a parallel world crisis, without their countries, their world would be destroyed." He said gravely.

"Yes, I'm very aware of the dangers of countries not having their personifications, why am I being sent trans-state?" I asked.

"To be questioned about the current situation, of course." He blinked.

"Oh yes, of course. So, how are we going?"

"By plane."

"C-can't we take a train or a car?" I shook, I know where this is going…

"No, we're going to a disclosed location near the white house." He whispered.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Mr. JFK! I don't wanna go, I'm soooo scared of planes!" I held onto a desk, while one of the secret service people tried to drag me out.

"How about in Air force Two?" JFK offered.

"That exists?!" I gasped.

"Yep." He assured.

"Liar."

"Is there anything you'd want in exchange? Nothing too extreme, I'm going out on a limb trying to be civilized about this. I could have this nice man take you and that desk you're hanging onto into the plane." He said with a smile, geez, it's no wonder he got the Soviets to pull out the missiles in Cuba.

Then a wicked thought came into my mind…not like that you perverts…

"Okay, but you have to yell 'I need beans for the chowder'." I smirked.

"Ah….why is it _always_ that?" he muttered to himself. "I need beans for the chowder!" He yelled. It sounds the same! So cool! Anyways afterwards they put returned my classmates into the room.

"As promised, I will go, see you later, bitche_" The man who carried JFK closed the door.

"This is a school." JFK scolded.

"Sorry sir." I sighed and all of a sudden a black bag was put over my head. "Ah! I knew it was too good to be true, you terrorists, I'll never tell you where they are!" I yelled karate chopping air, when I was picked off the ground.

"We're not terrorists! We just have to make sure you don't know where we're going." JFK's voice calmed me.

"Can't I just face the corner?" I pouted, there was a long pause and then he muttered a 'fine'.

And apparently I was going to take a very long trip to Maryland, facing this damn corner. So I fell asleep. Dreaming once again of me in a flower field with the beautiful lake water... and the lichen covered pale rocks and pine trees, yeah, that stuff.

_"Stupid JFK program making me face a corner…" I muttered taking a stick and making swirl patterns into the calm water, watching the ripples. When I readjusted my hand, I earned a splinter in my hand. "Ouch!" I couldn't put it into my mouth to take off the blood because of the sheer size of the splinter and for some reason I was wearing an all white dress and well, I wasn't going to soil it. So up I go into the forest of sunflowers back into the cabin._

_I held my hand away from me so the blood wouldn't drip on my when someone took my hand and pulled the splinter out causing the blood to rush out, I heard a ripping sound and some wrap a already bloodied white cloth onto my finger, I looked up to see a tall red and black clad man with a white bloodied scarf with the sweetest straight face, it was like he was at peace, he was weird to say the least, such a tall man walking through the middle of the sunflower field, with blood on his scarf, it was weird… it almost looked like he…shot…himself…_

* * *

**If you want to correct me on anything please do! I will be as manly as I can about it, and suck it up and accept it. And if you don't know who the man is in the sunflower field, just leave a review I'll tell you, cause it'll be a while till I can write I have relatives over this week. And you know how that is... so yeah hope you enjoyed! And please review!**


	6. Mother and Daddies

**Sorry for the wait guys, here it is. Thanks for all your support! It really brightens my day! Enjoy the story! I made this one on a bit of a brighter note. Please review.**

**Hetalia and it's characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't belong to Hidekaz Himaruya however, at least I'd like to think so...**

* * *

"Russia?" I asked, he nodded. "I thought you were in a coma?" Okay, sure I was asleep but really? Why am I seeing HIM out of all people? I mean I wouldn't be surprised to see Jensen Ackles or Misha Collins, but 2p!Russia really? I guess…I mean all of the Hetalia characters are attractive. But I have a feeling this encounter was different, it didn't seem like my dream but someone elses.

"Mh?" He looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows. "Da? YA ne mogu vspomnitʹ angliyskiy yazyk ." Just by his tone and his head shaking, I knew.

Well this was a first, I've talked to 15 countries and 8 parallel nations, and not once did any of them not speak English. I kind of guess that since they were nations, but he didn't seem to understand or remember English at all, then again, he had a gaping hole in the side of his head, which I can see clearly now.

"Am I dead?" I tried, making a gun with my hands and putting it to my head, then pointing to myself.

"Net." He stated, he pointed to my stomach, and then sighed as if he was going to do something stupid, then put three fingers sideways to his forehead, like eyebrows. Um…geez, this is why I hate playing charades. This isn't working… and then he started making cooking notions. Eyebrows and cooking? Artie's cooking! He poisoned me with those damned cupcakes! Damn him! I trusted him! Well enough to eat his food, ahhhhhh, I should've known! The first time I ate his cooking I ended up with 15 countries in my room. If keep making crappy choices, I'm going to end up dead.

"Hey! Hey! Alexis! Wake up!" I heard America yell from the picturesque sky. So I'm not dead, I'm in coma world.

"Message?" I asked making a rectangle shape with my fingers. He had to have had a reason for coming to find me in this seemly endless coma world. And I felt m self feeling more and more light by the second, I needed to get this in now.

"Da. Ostanovite ikh ." He stated, a big gust of wind blew, as we stared at each other.

"Can you spell that for me? Never mind." I shrugged. I'll risk some stupid sounding Russian in front of Russia later.

He went to shake my hand and I noticed his ring, that ring! It's the same as the one Artie gave me! It went missing maybe that's something of importance! I shook his hands and suddenly as if the sun suddenly shut off, it was pitch black.

"I-is that a Moonie's burger?" I asked groggily smelling the Hawaiian bread. I am an native Austinian, I'd be a fool to not remember the smell.

"Yup." He chewed. "It's a Western burger."

"W-with onion rings?" I asked innocently.

"Bacon, barbeque sauce, yup, onion rings." He listed the ingredients as he chewed them, tasting them, how do you not know what's in your burger?

"Hand it over." I whined lazily flopping my arm in his direction.

"Doc, said you can't have anything but soup bro, but I guess one bite wouldn't hurt." He leaned over and let me bite.

"America, you twit! I told you not to feed her that crap!" He scolded.

"I'm not a pet you guys~" I whined again, yup, I'm the needy sick person.

"I made a special English soup for you. It's good for these types of things." He smiled putting the tray on my lap, at least it's hot.

"Good to cause them." America laughed.

"Shut it, you git!" He snapped then turned to me. "I hope you enjoy." He smiled again then patted my head, then dragged America out of them room.

"Thanks dads." I giggled to myself. I hesitantly took a spoonful of the soup and tasted it. ACK! It's incredibly bland! Even the Wal-Mart brand of chicken broth cold has more taste than this! Maybe a bit of salt and pepper, and other spices would help.

"Honhonhon." France said popping up from under my bed, quickly throwing a packet of powder into my bowl.

"Um. Merci?" I thanked.

"Honhonhon, I keep in case I'm forced to eat Englands bland foods." He explained.

"Aiyaa! Don't eat that aru!" China yelled, and front flipped to the bedside and took the bowl and threw its contents into a nearby potted tree. Poor tree it doesn't know whether or not to die or be glad that at least France seasoned the soup a bit and just wilt.

"I just seasoned that!" France yelled.

"Really?! I'm sorry aru." China gasped, replacing my food with a chinese soup of some kind. Then turned to me. "Nihao ma?"

"Good I guess, xie-xie." I caught a glimpse of the ceiling moving."My stomach feels like crap still but_" The ceiling moved again. "I've got to use the restroom." I said urgently. They both nodded and left then …

"Psst!Russiya!" I whispered/yelled.

"Da?" A panel of the ceiling fell then he popped his head out from the ceiling his scarf dangling down. I'm not even going to mention a certain black framed picture, this reminds me of.

"What does 'Ostanovite ikh' mean?"

"Stop them, why?"

"Nothing, just a dream. Why are you in the ceiling?" Shifting the subject.

"We're close to White house. America locked me out at gates. I jump over fence and beat hole in wall with my pipe and crawl in vent." He explained.

"Cool, can you not steal or assassinate anything?" I asked.

"Da!" He smiled.

"Well have fun!" I waved him on.

"Hm." He eyed me and jumped down and eyed my hair which I noticed was braided very Russian like. "There." He said brushing off some stray hairs from my shoulders.

"Thank you mother Russia." I smiled, he turned around swiftly with a shocked expression then smiled, he seemed pleased.

"You're welcome!" He cheered. Then jumped back into the ceiling, wow, that's some Assassin's Creed shit right there…Shit! I'm getting attached to them, damn it! That's going to make goodbyes tough, so I'll wedge the friendship gate just for a while, because I don't even know if I will be able to get them back. Arg.

"Sir! Sir! Stop there! Y-You can't go in ther_" A big burly black guy said right before his head was blown clean off pieces flying all over the white hallways.

I panicked and made up the bed as quickly as I could and hid behind the bathroom door, holding a metal tray England gave me for my defense.

I heard footsteps and some conversation in the hall.

"You check in there and I'll get further down the hall. Got it?"

"What the fuck ever." The other voice sighed as I heard the other man enter the room.

Aw man, I held my breath and gripped the tray tightly getting ready to strike, he was coming, 1,2,3! I was in mid-motion when I was suddenly in an arm lock with my face mushed against the wall.

"You are so stupid, when I meant leave the country I didn't mean with them." The man behind me rolled his eyes.

"Canada? What are you doing here?" I asked, and answered with a prompt re-slamming of my face into the wall.

"Killing our player one versions of course."

"You told?" I asked.

"No, I didn't have to, Japan snuck in your house to retrieve the ring from your room that first night, and saw you there still and the TV running through Hetalia without any characters, we put two and two together." He explained.

"Well get it over with. Can you at least shoot me in a semi-fatal place? I'd like to bleed out instead of blacking out." I sighed, turning around to face him, okay, our faces are way to close, I'm going to back up a bit. Noticing that I stepped back he put his shot gun to the left of my stomach as I requested.

"Last words?" He asked casually.

"Um…no, not really, I can't think of anything at the moment, I feel pressured." I stated.

"Typical." He scoffed, then leaned down and_ OH MY GOD, what is he think he's doing?! Not on my watch you bastard!

"THE HERO IS HERE!" America yelled from the door way, then turned to us. "Um…I'm confused, do you need help or was I interrupting something?"

"Involuntary! Save me! Like…now!" I squealed.

"ALRIGHT! NO WORRIES! COCK BLOCK I CHOOSE YOU!" America said seriously, while he shot at Canada and watched him fall in a seizure like manner. "Really? A taser? You couldn't find a gun?"

"Can't kill or slow down a nation with one, so tasers works, we are built a bit human like after all." He explained as we ran down the hall way, passing by a bloodied Russia. I had to stop, America kept trying to push me on saying something about 'not getting in the commies way'.

2p!Italy laid face down on the floor bruised and bloodied, while 2p!Germany protectively kneeled over him, taking a beating so 2p!Italy wouldn't be beat anymore. I wish I had a man like that…never mind that! I have to say something!

"Ivan?" I tried sheepishly. Russia looked back to me blood all over his face. "It's time to go, please come with us, they've had enough." I held my hand out.

"They're trying to kill us, how can you want them alive?! Nevermind… let's go." He sighed shaking off that crazed look in his eye, he didn't take my hand but he stood beside me, better than nothing, I guess.

"Spasibo. Lead the way America." I turned to him.

"As always." He said casually.

"Maybe before World war II, but I am bigger superpower now that I beat you in Cold war, so let's not forget that, da?" Russia corrected.

"You didn't beat me! It even says so in the history books!" America defended.

"In _your_ history books." He challenged.

"Yeah, well, the Soviet Union doesn't exist anymore!" America said hesitantly as he thought of it, pointing a finger in triumph.

I took this moment to block Russia's view of 2p!Germany carrying his ally out of the facility, at least as much as a 5 foot girl could.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! FACILITY HAS BEEN BREACHED." The intercom droned. About time, they've been in the facility for about…now to think about it I don't know how long I've been here. "SELF DESTRUCT WILL BE INITIATED IN 5 MINUTES. CKRKRKRKRK ESCUCHAR AQUI PERRAS! THERE'S ONE EXIT OUT OF HERE AND IT'S THROUGH CORRIDOR 5, LOVI AND I WILL BE BLOCKING THE DOOR SO ALL 1P! NATIONS WILL BE TASED AND LOCKED IN, AS FOR LA HIJASTRA FEA, YOU ARE TO…AS AMERICANS PUT IT 'JOIN OR DIE' THAT WILL BE ALL, ADIOS!" 2p!Spain instructed like a flight instructed.

"What'd he call me?" I asked offended, well obviously.

"An ugly step child." America answered.

"How do _you_ know?" I speculated.

"I'm multilingual as we all are, plus my neighbor _is_ Mexico." America explained, I mouthed an 'oh'.

"Now what?" I asked.

"No problem! We go out way Russia came in through big hole in wall I beat with my pipe." Russia said still on guard for any on coming 2p!nations.

"Thanks again." I hugged him half heartedly.

"Use my name." Russia said sparkles emanating from him.

"Ivan?" I tried.

"Net."He said sounding annoyed.

"Russia?" I guessed.

"Neeeeeeeet!" He whined.

"Mother Russia?" I guessed again.

"Da!" He rocked side to side clasping his hands in front of him.

"Okay, Russia you guard the exit, and America, you come with me, we'll round everyone up." I planned, they nodded, and we executed the plan immediately, finding every single one of them. Except…1. America.2. Russia.3. Germany.4. Italy. 5. . .7. Prussia.8. Hungary. 9. Austria.10. England.11. China.12. Japan.13. France.14.?

"Scotlaaaaand! I'm missing my mailman, I'll be back!" I muttered running off before anyone could ask anything.

"Scotland! Scotty! Alistair! Alistor! ALISTORK!" I yelled, giggling to myself imagining a stork with Alistair's face, while eventually finding Scotland around the corner he threw me a messed up face. He looked really disheveled, his hair everywhere, his tie undone, his belt undone, ew. We've probably been here more than a few days, he looks in withdrawal.

"Are you alr_"

"SH! Smokes." He pointed down the half lighted hallway, I looked closer and there laid a pack of cigarettes, just laying there, he launched like a cat to get them and they moved deeper into the dark hallway, wow, really? I could see the glint of the fishing line wrapped around the box, He can't _really_ be falling for this, right?

"Sh! I almost got it!" He went for them again, "Don't fucking tease me! I'm not in the fucking mood!" He raged. _Yep, he's falling for it…_

* * *

**Brownie points to those of you who guessed what picture I was talking about:) Tell me if you want me to give any character more screen(word) time or have any suggestions, just leave a review and I'll do it, I feel generous today. Oh and if you find any language mistakes please do tell me. R&R! It keeps me going!**


	7. This is why I don't smoke

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! I just came back from a huge fishing trip with my family, n I'm soooo tired, but I jumped on immediatley and typed this up for you guys, so here it is, hope you enjoy, REVIEW please:D K enough of me...**

* * *

I desperately tried to pull Scotland away from the darker hallway, but was unsuccessful. Instead I was being pulled into the dark hallway too. I felt a hand grab my butt.

"Hey asshole, keep your hands to yourself!" I yelled into the darkness.

"I could say the same to you." I heard Alistair grunted, I followed the faint scent of cigarette smelling clothes but couldn't find him.

"I'm not touching you." I said futilely searching for my mail man.

"Neither am I." He said not surprised.

We turned to search for a third person but ended up running into each other.

"Argh! Use your lighter." I heard a few sparks then it was ignited. A dim light in a dark corridor.

I grabbed Alistair's shirt so I wouldn't lose him, and he threw me a bitch face.

"I don't want to get lost." I explained.

"I'm holding the fucking lighter, how are you going to lose _me_?"

"What if someone grabs me?" I said taking my hand off of him.

"If you don't want to get grabbed or lost, don't fucking crinkle someone's clothes doing it, it's inconsiderate." He scolded then snatched my hand to hold my hand.

"Sorry." We went further into the hallway, and found someone in the corner.

"Hello?" I asked sweetly.

"Out of all the fucking things you could've said, you said 'hello'?" Alistair scolded.

"Bonjour, I'm lost, I give up." 2p!France deadpanned in a depressed voice, handing Scotland the cigarettes he teased him with earlier. "Can you help me out?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"He's an enemy." Scotland warned.

"The only threatening thing France will do to you is depress you to death, 2nd hand smoke kill you, or ass fuck you to death." I sighed, frustrated.

"Oui." He shrugged.

"Lead the way, Alistork."

"You're about to die." He said darkly.

"I got it." I chuckled.

"Well, well, well, isn't it la fea hijastra? What is your answer, niña?" 2p!Spain's voice said suddenly, he stepped out of the shadows, I froze and looked to Alistair, who really didn't look interested but spared a annoyed looking glance at Spain, then continued to look at a dark corner.

I looked up and in big bold letters it said 'CORRIDOR 5', damn it!

"What do you think, Alistair?" I asked innocently.

"I don't want to hear the shithead's lectures, so you stay with me." He said taking another draw of his newly acquired cigarettes.

"Kay', that's my answer." I said.

"Si, then prepare to die." He sighed lifting up his axe.

"Alexis move behind me." Alistair grunted, seems it's all he does with that cigarette in his mouth, wait what?!

"Wha_" He shoved me behind him, and caught a knife that would've gone into my neck, then he went into spasms onto the floor as a squeamish Romano stepped out from behind Spain with a taser, then China stepped out with a similar knife where Alistair was looking this whole time.

China started to Alistair's body with the knife, and stupidly, I stepped in the way.

"Leave him be, leave him here, just go." I said.

"Well aru?" China said looking at Spain.

"What will we get from it? The object was to kill him and the others." Spain said.

"I'll go with you." I sighed.

"He's going to die here anyways."

"At least let him die with his brother. Tienes un Corazon, a diferencia de ti, el realidad le gusta a sus hermano."

"Fino, vamos." He waved off China, and he went into the dark, Romano and France followed, while Spain walked beside me.

"Si." I sighed in defeat.

"Feicfidh mé tú níos déanaí." I said casually hoping Alistair could understand I didn't know Scottish, just how to say 'I'll see you later' in Irish, long story…

"Geall do thóin bheidh mé." He answered, I had no idea what it meant, but it's probably something along the lines of 'sure, later.'.

I followed them to an elevator and took it all the way up to ground level, meaning we were underground, when we stepped out everyone was dead on the floor security, women in official clothes, men in suits, gratefully no children.

"España, can I make a call?" I asked in the midst of his frustration.

"Si, hurry." He said annoyed with 2p!Romano trying to hold his hand.

I quickly went to the corner and flipped out America's phone, and called the last number that called France.

"That was quick, where are you?" He inquired.

"With Scotland, we're on our way up, look they're heavily guarded so please watch out." I warned and lied.

"Oui." He said.

"Okay, just put me on speaker please." I asked, he did so.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"We are on top of the Commie sized hole in the ground, when he said 'beat hole in wall' I didn't think he dug X amount (a crap ton) of feet down and THEN 'beat hole in wall'." America said. "Wait hold on. What do you mean Mattie? Why haven't you told our bosses we were gone?! You told me that you got my boss to talk to this boss." He told me the same.

"W-well, I-I did, b-but they decided it was best if the others didn't know." I heard Matt's shy voice on the other line.

"You mean at least 13 other countries are frantically looking for their personifications?!" he growled. "As soon as I'm gone they do the most non heroic thing ever!"

"Think about it brother, it'd cause international hysteria." Matthew reasoned.

Then an idea struck me.

"What if you had other countries fill in for you guys." I suggested.

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"Someone you trust and looks the same kind of."

"Yes! That sounds great."

"We don't all have look a likes!" England nagged.

"Well France requested 3 months off. We don't to worry about him but how about the others?" Canada questioned.

"Well, we could have Sweden watch over Germany, Sealand pose as England, we'll give the runt a chance, Ireland to be Scotland, Japan…um."

"I have invented, automated system to answer my door, all my paperwork is sent to my phone, so I can do work from here." Japan…you are AMAZING!

"Okay, China…"

"I have !"

"Well Italy, Seborga can probably cover for the two of you." I imagined that they both shrugged. "Spain…eh, maybe your brother_"

"No." he said darkly.

"Okay, how about Belgium watches over your land."

"Si! I'm usually off with Lovi anyways my boss won't suspect anything." He cheered.

"Russia?"

"Oh net! I have a conference with boss today, how will we cover this up? I have no look alike." He said innocently.

"Not anyone of your size but Finland can probably pose as you for that meeting since he was an old colony of yours, and after that Lithuania and the others can watch over your land." He agreed.

"Austria, Switzerland will watch over your land."

"He's 'neutral.'" Austria said

"He's a good guy, we'll call Lichtenstein first then call him, he'll say yes."

"The awesome Prussia, will be alright, since he has no boss."

"Kesesese! That's right! Because I'm so awesome that I am the boss!"

"Now Hungary, can Romania_

"No."

"Okay how about Slovakia?" I don't even know if the two get along.

"Sure." She sighed.

"Is everyone okay with this?" I asked

"How about me?" America asked.

"America, it's time you ask your brother for help."

"I'll do it." Canada said.

"Mattie_" He started.

"I'm your brother, I can do it." He said quietly.

"Thanks bro! You're awesome!" He yelled.

"Hello! My country is in the hands of a 15 year old!"

"Well your only friends are here, let's see America. Check. Japan. Check. France. Check."

"America and France are not my bloody friends."

"Uh-huh, your flushed face tells me otherwise, look here, I'm just like you, let it go." I said. "Sealand is only there to get experience, I'm quite sure, the US government will be willing to help."

"Fine! If he crashes my economy you're at fault."

"You bet it is! If any of your economies crash, I'll be happy and willing to take capital punishment!"

"You're sure confident." China said.

"No. I'm just willing to except my punishment for doing something wrong is all." _That and I'm probably going to die at the hands of crazy psychopaths…but I gotta keep positive._

"You little!" I heard a Canadian accent growl in my direction. _Maybe now's not the time…_


	8. Showdown at McDonalds

**I am so sorry guys! I haven't updated this in forever, I fell from inspiration and a whole bunch of crap has happened, and just when I get the inspiration again, I accidently break my laptop, so... I had to borrow a friends. So sorry for the wait, So I wrote a super long chappy! Hope you like it, please review if you like where this is going, just tell me if you like, it'd be a boost to my confidence on where this is going. THX. Please REVIEW. And thanks for staying with me this long:)**

* * *

"Crap!" I muttered to myself covering my face, surprisingly no punch to the face or anything...  
"We need her alive obviously, use your head dumbshit." America stepped in the way, baseball bat rested on his shoulder.  
"I never said I was going to kill her, dipshit." Canada growled.  
"My ass, what else were you going to do? Kiss her?" A sudden look of annoyance crossed Canada's smug look. Then suddenly things got even scarier than it would've been if he had just killed me. What's up with Canada kissing me, I'm sure it's not because he likes me I know that for sure you don't almost falcon punch somebody you like, maybe it's a weird Hannibal Lecter reason type thing. Just then the two went all out on each other seriously swinging, punching, kicking, biting with all their all their might.  
China pushed me into the car and slammed the door, and joined France for a smoke.  
Okay, what now? I looked around stuff strewn everywhere, I moved my foot gearing something rip. I picked it up, a book, it was in English, some Latin. I flipped to the cover: Book of spells. Hah! Too easy! I flipped through the pages and tore out 2 pages, ingredients (since I can't cast magic) and the spell, to send the guys and girl home. Says though it needs the paired item used to cast the spell, which is with Russia in Russia somewhere. Great.  
"Well, well, another brother's quarrel, come, let's get out of here already, I need to buy some smokes, that ginger took my pack. They really are soulless, aren't they? I'm getting depressed." France mused after putting out his cigarette.  
"Aren't you always aru?" China scoffed.  
They left the door unlocked, England was off doing something underground, and the Italies were too busy with their boy toys. So...  
"BYE~!" I squealed and ran as fast as I could, which really isn't that fast.  
Quickly I needed a mode of escape! Damn it! There's no one here! Where the hell is all the people?  
Just then a man sped through and parked in front of me.  
"First one to the office! Sweet! Uh..." He looked at me and my blood stained clothes. "Nice cosplay." He smiled, hah! A fellow anime nerd! I could tell by his Blue Exorcist lanyard and his haircut.  
I really did not want to bother this guy, but I have to, I could already see Germany and Spain heading my way. No weapons to threaten, damn I can't do grand theft auto without a weapon or some kind of parkour move. All I had on me was my clothes.  
"Please I have some rapists coming my way! I need to get out of here if not." I put on a worried face which really wasn't that hard, since they were so close I could throw something at them.  
"Better get going then, I'll call the police." He said worriedly, is this guy for real? That logic...just no.  
"I'm sorry but I don't have time for this!" I took his keys and looked the doors.  
I looked down at the pedals, there were 3! Daaaarrrrrnnn yoooou stttiiick shhhiiiffft! Okay calm yourself. Clutch, brake, start, 1st gear, balance out your clutch and gas and your moving! Okay the engine roared then died, fuck I'm screwed! I banged my face on the steering wheel repeatedly making the car horn honk.  
Spain and Germany were already at my window. Spain was speaking angry Spanish at me while banging on the window and Germany was covering the passenger side with a 'I really don't want to be here, but since Italy asked me to I am.' look.  
There's gotta be something that could help me! I looked to the back and strangely there was a long box in the back, I quickly unwrapped it. A sword! I checked the blade it had a thin film over the sides to cover the sharp edges, perfect. I sheathed the copied kurikara and looked for a good escape and found it above. Hehe, bastards wouldn't see it coming. I pressed the button nonchalantly and escaped up through the sun roof and off the back of the trunk, screaming help in every language I could remember. Mostly English.  
I looked back to see Spain arguing with Germany, I was safe for now.  
I needed to call the guys. I jumped a fence and crouched, one can never be too careful when things turn all Soviet Russia on you 'in Soviet Russia you don't go to country, country go to you'. Yeah... I needed some coffee...and a big mac.  
The phone was almost out of batteries.  
"Yo bro! Where are y_" America started when he picked up.  
"McDonalds!" I yelled and the phone died. Now it was time for me to find a McDonalds...  
It took me a while but I found one, and decided to hide until I saw one of them come look for me otherwise I wasn't going to give up my spot in between Ronald McDonald and that scary purple moldy mcnugget with a face, I sat there with my kurikara and sniffled until I heard something.  
"Alexis!" I heard America's voice.  
"Ameri_uh...Alfred! Over here." I yelled. He looked around and found me next to the slide and the shoe rack and a couple of plastic Mcdonald characters.  
"Why didnt you tell us?" He said using his super hero strength to lift the life size plastic statue of Ronald Mcdonald to sit next to me, great, people were staring.  
"I didn't want you guys to get hurt because of me duh." I flicked his cowlick.  
"Dude that's so stupid, we'd protect you any day, we're not as easy to kill as you are, remember that! We'd take the bullet anytime! Especially me since I'm the hero." He smiled earnestly then proceeding to take a bite of a big mac that appeared from nowhere, I'm going to miss these guys.  
"I see, sorry for making you worry. But I did find out something! We need one of the rings to send you back, England has one and so does Russia, 2p of course. And I heard that Russia is in a coma in Russia somewhere, so...if we can find out where..."  
"We get the ring from him and we go back, right?" He asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, and with the ring and the ingredients on this page, we can send you back." I smiled holding the pages up.  
"Heh stupid bitch, you actually fell for it." America stood and pulled off a wig and contacts. 2p!America which means...I felt some arms around my waist, 2p!Canada.

"Thought you'd escape that easily, eh?" I tried to break his hold on me while America was trying to pry the pages out of my grip, I held them close and didn't let go. Needless to say people were staring at what looked like a robbery in front of the swirly slides.

I screamed while the two tried to hold me down, I was able to slip one of the paper down my shirt while he was instructing his brother to 'shut the bitch up'.

"Hey I called the cops!" One of the waitress calls to us.

"Do what you want bitch, this is my country." America chuckled darkly.

"Let go of the damn page already!" Canada yelled.

"Fuck you! Somebody help!" I cried, it stuns me how people are willing to watch and do nothing. I calmed myself and looked around the room for anything that could help. The sword! I backed up and slammed Canada into the wall and kicked America when he let go. I grabbed the sword and pulled the plastic off of the edge. And got into stance. I didn't have time to try to do anything else.

America laughed and went straight for me, slamming me straight into the wall.

"Please you really think these things work on me anymore, how did you think I killed Japan?" My eyes went wide, I had always assumed Japan was out of view NOT dead. I cut the side of his leg and scrammed until someone got my ponytail guess who? I knew I had no chance against two fully capable/ superpowered guys. I just hope 1.) The police gets here or 2.) The guys find me.

"Give up already, this doesn't concern you." Canada said pushing me into his brother.

"You can go fuck yourself Canada. I wouldn't give up on them, even if you decided to torture me." I felt a fist make contact with my face, Canada caught me and pushed me back into America who went for my stomach.

"We'll see about that." He pushed me into America again who dealt another blow. I looked into the crowd of bystanders, a few swag fags, older women, children, and older men.

"Yeah, we'll see." I managed to say with my slowly bruising cheek as I was pushed into another punch.

"Cheh, one chance you better take it." He muttered into my ear once I fell back into him. He fell backward and me along with him. America still went for another punch to my face, when Canada slipped something in my hand and held my hand to thrust it forward, right before it pierced his jacket, America went flying backward and was held midair, and suddenly Canada disappeared from behind me.

"Alexis! Hey! Hey! Look at me! Are you okay? Alexis!" I heard faintly...America?

"Alexis, you git! Why didn't you tell us you were kidnapped?! We could've been here sooner!" I heard England's voice, it would explain a suspended 2p!America. Where's Canada?

I sat up quickly and found America holding 2p!Canada by the collar.

"Hey England, is my brother unconscious?" Canada asked.

"Well...yes." England answered raising a bushy brow, dropping the magical hold on 2p!America and dropped him in midair, leaving him to fall on the shoe rack and Ronald McDonald, serves you right asshole.

"Alexis, you want to explain or do you just want to see my ass in the air for a bit longer? Because I can wait." He asked sarcastically.

"Oh! America you can put him down, he's been helping me and hurting me, we have a weird help and not help relationship." I tried to explain.

"It's called being undercover, I don't want to blow my cover, and if that means giving you a few bruises, I will. I warned you several times idiot." He rolled his eyes. America punched him and put him down, leaving him to cradle his face in pain.

"Now you're even, so bro, what's up with the paper?" He spat, he looked upset, then he turned to me a smiled and pointed to the crumpled paper in my shaking hold.

"A spell from England's book of spells, so I can send you back." I explained weakly.

"You'll need one of the rings for that, here's the number to the hospital. And he's in St. Petersburg NOT Moscow, got that, idiot?" He growled handing me a business card… as if America punching him was my fault.

"Yes!" I said annoyed, geez, I know the difference.

WOOOOOOHWOOOOHWOOOOOH

"Leave me here." Canada said before I could ask him, he continued to stare at the ceiling as we got situated to leave.

"Time to go." America turned to England. I tried to get up but my legs failed me, I was in waaaay too much pain for this.

"Iggy, carry me." I put my arms out, like I used to do with my own dad, I hope there okay. I'll call them when were outta here.

"W-why me?" He yelled.

"Because you're not as tall." I explained, I always feel like tall people will drop me.

"Yeah, he'll drop ya, trust me." America chuckled.

"Will not!" England said picking me up. "Let's go."

We escaped through the drive thru access door, and got into an RV.

"W-wha_?"

"Found it, don't question it." England looked like he wanted to face palm.

"Japan! You're driving!" I cheered.

"Hai, do so a lot." He bowed gently while starting the engine and pulling out of McDonalds. England put me in the passenger seat and gave me a blanket.

"Ve~! Alexis, are you okay?! I bought food for you~! Pasta always makes me feel better. Oh and here just ordered." He handed me an Olive Garden bag and a McCafe Iced coffee, Hazelnut, too.

"Grazie mille." I smiled.

"Prego." He smiled back.

"America-san, where are we off to now?" Japan asked, trying to eye my injuries nonchalantly, but failing.

"Russia! We can drive there, right?" America said.

"Uh, no." I said. "We'll have to fly or take a ship."

"Or we can transport there." England offered.

"You told me transporting is impossible!" America said munching on his well-earned Quarter Pounder.

"Well I lied, magic isn't made as a tool for your laziness." England scolded.

"Could you use your magic to send us back then?" France asked.

"To undo a spell is difficult because it has to be done with the same exact spell and the same items paired items." He rubbed his temple.

"Oh I got the pages from his book of spells." I handed the pages to him.

"How did you know it was this one?" England said while reviewing the pages.

"The rest were clean, this one had flour on it. And it seemed appropriate."

"You don't have any spiritual power, do you?" England asked.

"Not that I know of, I know supposedly it runs in the family." I shrugged.

"Well you do because..." He put the pages for America to see.

"It's blank!" America jumped out of his chair.

"HUH?! B-but I saw it!" I took the papers" I still see it!"

"I do too. Looks like the only ones who can perform this spell are you and me."

"N-no! I can't do that! I-I don't even believe in that stuff." I stuttered.

"You have to, someone has to stay behind to send us through. Again, our fate is in your hands." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

It had always been that I was here by choice, an extra hand, extra weight, a burden, and a help, free to leave whenever I wanted. But now I was needed, they actually needed me. And I wasn't going to let them down, but...can I even cast a spell?

"Japan, we need to make a detour to that ship or plane, whichever, we need to stop by Massachusetts." England said suddenly.

"What's in Massachusetts aru?" China asked.

"America why your face pale, I'd offer you Vodka but I'm afraid I might bash you in the head instead." Russia commented randomly

"Salem, of course." He said putting a foot on the middle console, like a pirate heading out on the sea, indicating one thing: this journey had just begun.


	9. Kakurenbo

**Hey guys long time no see! This one's shorter, and I'll post the next one soon. It's just I've been soo busy lately, I'm usually at my job or sleeping. It's strenuous but I just came back from AnimeFest a few days ago and wrote this with you guys on my mind. So hope you like, please REVIEW, so I know at least SOMEONE is reading, even if it is just one person, that's enough for me to continuing:)**

**I do not own hetalia. And I used Google Translate...well you know how that goes...**

* * *

"Mommy,_ why did nana move from that pretty house in Pennsylvania?" I asked._

"_There was a ghost in the house, she could smell it, and she said she was too old to deal with that stuff anymore." My mother explained._

"_She could… smell… a ghost?"_

"_Yes, it runs in the family, skips a generation, I don't have it so YOU MUST HAVE IT!" She said in a spooky voice._

"_No, no , no, I don't want it! Mom! I'm too scared!" I cried, like Russia when Belarus was kicking the door open._

"_Haven't seen any ghost have you?" She questioned rubbing my back._

"_No." I shook my head._

"_Then maybe, it's passed on to your brother? Would that be better?"_

"_Uh…no." I sighed._

"_Then deal with it." I heard her say hollowly, "WHELP! Time to make din-din, how about some chicken adobo with rice?"_

"_HELL YEAH!" I shouted in joy._

"_Alexis! Language!" She barked._

"_Holle Ja!" I changed and smirked as she chased me around with a shoe. "Just kidding! Just kidding!" I yelled._

"_I know…" she smirked, then tackled me and tickled me._

"_NOoOoOoOoO!" I screamed, successfully pushing her off me violently as usual. _" I HATE BEING TICKLED!" I growled.

"I wasn't tickling you! Bloody hell!" He held his nose. " I woke you up to tell you that we're finally here, you git! America why do you have to be so large?" England said shaking me, interrupting my sleep.

"Honhonhonhon~ How would you know?" I heard France.

"Ew, France!" I groaned, it's too early for this!

"Dude it wasn't even that much states! Try traveling from Florida to Washington by car!" America complained.

"Where are we staying?" I trying to stand, but failing. Having to have the help Japan to escort me out of the now stinky RV. I mean so many people one RV, several days.

"You are going to stay in a motel, we can afford one room." England explained. "I'm sending the others to gather those ingredients, you're staying here with me and Japan. Since we have a background of these paranormal things, that and no one here can understand him."

"Hai, I will do my best." Japan said. I could understand him perfectly fine must be the bilingual mother thing.

"Hey she's my daughter too! I wanna stay!" America whined.

" I-I did NOT have a child with you! We aren't like that!" He defended, America crossed his arms and raised a brow smugly, and looked like he was going to say something when the Brit interrupted when he regained his composure. "And this is your country! No one knows how to drive on your bloody motorways!" I noticed England had a small tint of pink across his cheeks, heh, is this USUK, I see? I think so~

"Motorways? What's that?" America raised his brow again but seriously this time, I think he means a freeway? Or maybe a highway?

"Just drive off the cark park and be gone!" He said flicking his wrist at him, then pushing me along.

"Car park? You mean a junkyard? Wait, dude, you seein' things again? Like…fairies?" America tucked his hands in his jacket pockets and leaned incredibly close to England's face.

"Just sod off, okay?!" He scoffed, scooting away, red as a rose.

"They fight rike ord married coupre." Japan commented oddly.

"Hai." I agreed.

"Whatever…Alexis! I'm going to do this once understood? And for a week understood?" He looked serious all of a sudden.

"Um…sure?" I shrugged and waited as England stretched for a bit then placed his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Matte! You aren't…" Japan protested.

My body started to feel tingly. I looked to a car window and saw my bruises disappear. England hunched over and started to breathe hard, but did not release my shoulders. I watched in horror as my bruises started to appear on him. I immediately slapped his arms away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you do that?!" I shouted, taking a sigh of relief when the bruises disappeared from his face.

"Magic requires you to be focused! You can't possibly do that if your this injured, I have been practicing through wars_" He tried to explain, looking a bit worried,

"No, and that's that. I will learn to fight through it." I stomped my foot like a child. Sure, it was childish but really, no!

"You're more hurt than you lead us on to be, and we all know it. Let me for the time being, I heal faster than you anyhow! So put your pride away!"

"No." I pouted.

"Alexis Kirkland Carter! Don't get cross with me!" He yelled.

"Kirkland? How about Jones?" I blinked.

"You're just like your father!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Ah!" I perked up catching his rather sudden admittance.

"Come off it. It is noble of you but…now is not the time to be the hero, accept my gift to you in order to save us. Think ahead before doing anything else rash, magic is that way if you don't think ahead you'll end up worsening the situation. Think first, hm?" He kneeled down a bit to get to my level. As if I was a child! Cheh! But still…he had a point.

_I'm sorry_

"Fine for one week only." Geez, my mouth has a mind of it's own!

"I'll probably have already healed by then…" He half chuckled and complained before positioning his hands on my shoulders again and took the 10,000 pounds of hurt off my shoulders, after that Japan thought it best that we put him to bed with a bottle of whiskey.

"Okay, we'rr start with something simpre. How about righting a candre?"

"A what?" I shouted.

"A candre." He sighed messing with some hair that was dangling in his face.

"Oh? Wait? What how will that help?"

"Just do it for now. We'rr get into how later." He seemed a bit annoyed, but I don't blame him being in a foreign place without the comforts of home, fate being held by a 16 year old.

"Hai." I sighed.

"Repeat after me: Watashi ga yobikake…" The rest was just Blah Blah Blah to me, Japan was being more irritated than I thought, kind of like that one blunt asshole in those reverse harems, you know the ones like "you're annoying" and "I don't waste my time with useless things." Yep. Who knew, when it comes to being a teacher Japan's no joke, respect and discipline are big with him. I can't even say "Sure, Japan." It's "Hai, sensei. Wakarimashita!"

"Watashi ga yobikake the fire spirits to light this fucking candle already!" I growled. When a stick came down on my hand. "OW! The fuck is your problem."

"Where is you're pride? It is a refrection of your famiry name when you don't perform you're best on such cruciar material." Pride, honor? I've never thought of that in my entire life, it's not in my culture to think of such things, just do what you feel is right, and respect and understand your elders and others.

"Hai, wakarimashita. Gomenasai." I sighed again, this was taking much more energy than I thought it would… I'm speaking words yet it's so draining, that or these Pringles America left me, are making me dehydrated.

"Japan, that's enough. I'll get her." England emerged limping face kind still dusted with a drunken blush.

"Hai." He nodded and proceeded inside.

I felt a hand on my back pushing me towards a car. I heard labored breathing from England as he guided me, why is he trying so hard to move? I could see the beads of sweat roll down his face and that black eye was struggling to open. England was stubborn but not this stubborn, he has a sense of urgency. I was going to ask about where he was pushing me when I heard the jingling of keys as he slipped them into my hand.

"I had my suspicions for a while but this confirms it, that's not our Japan." He said between breaths. "Don't look , he's watching us. We must make contact with the others, I thought it odd that he does his 'papers' through the phone. Also Japan went to take a call in the hall before the meeting started, ouch, I should've known. I'm sorry for putting you in harms way."

"It's fine, don't blame yourself. I should've known. That bastard Canada told me about him, and then his brother said he killed him, and ugh! This is what I get for not thinking ahead." I scolded myself as we walked further into the parking lot.

_"Canada? What are you doing here?" I asked, and answered with a prompt re-slamming of my face into the wall._

_"Killing our player one versions of course."_

_"You told?" I asked._

_"No, I didn't have to, Japan snuck in your house to retrieve the ring from your room that first night, and saw you there still and the TV running through Hetalia without any characters, we put two and two together." He explained._

"Damn it! Which ones the car?" I asked hurriedly feeling as if we were being chased,

"The one furthest back, the silver Mercedes." England exhaled, he didn't look like he'd make it especially at the distance we still had to go.

"Sumimasen, where are you going igirisu-san?" Japan's voice said eerily like on the father on that RPG Mad Father. He stood at least 20 feet away from us, holding a katana and a Oni mask. "I rike to pray games, it's most entertaining and shows ones character. How about we pray?" He unsheathed his sword, I could feel England buckle unable to keep himself standing without me. "Yosh, how about Kakurenbo? Hide and seek. I'll be it. One….Two…" He pulled on his Oni mask. "Three."

We didn't even have to say it, one glance at each other and he knew I wasn't going to leave him. And no matter how far, I'd stay with him despite the odds. But we went for it reguardless, running like mad men, despite our pain toward a glimmer of hope a small margin that could have no error. If we stopped, we'd be dead for sure. Yet still…

"_Go without me."_

It was then that first blood was shed.


End file.
